Kirby's Ultimate Arena (Wii U)
Story This game happens shortly after the anime (chronologically). King Dedede is bored, so he has all of the Waddle Dees work on something secret. Kirby is earning D-Bills to buy a Go-Kart, but once he has 100 D-Bills, Dedede announces a new Arena, and tickets cost exactly 100 D-Bills, with the prize being a lifetime supply of watermelons, naturally. Kirby enters it, and the latest Kirby adventure opens up! Gameplay In this tounament style battle game, each boss carrys a Victory Card (same function as a 1UP, but for bosses). Kirby buys 1UPs at the start of a tounament instead of a Victory Card. If Kirby is Defeated, he will have to do odd jobs (Sub-Games) around Cappy Town to earn 100 D-Bills again, which can either be spent by buying the Go-Cart, or by buying another ticket to the Arena. Whenever Kirby defeats a Boss, he gets their Victory Card (Which Kirby cannot use, he sure can collect 'em though!). But if he dies, his victory card count drops back to zero, so be careful! If he chooses to earn 200 D-Bills, you can get a 2UP! If he buys the Go-Cart at Gengu's, a new Sub-Game (Kirby Racing) opens up! All the "True" Bosses like Galacta Knight and HR-D3 can be fought on intense (True Arena Mode) mode. All of the Victory Cards in a Mode must ''be collected before collecting a Trophy and moving on to the next mode. Some foes power up (EX, Skull, Revenge, Soul etc. : Lady Ivy, HR-D3, Drawcia, Yin-Yarn, King Dedede etc.) instead of giving him a Victory Card when defeated. They must be defeated twice. This is the function of even more ''Powerful ''Victory Cards, known as Victory Cards EX. Kirby can buy 1UP EX's for 1000 D-Bills! They revive Kirby with more Vitality, and 3 mix abilities he can use at will. Minibosses are ''not fought in Arena Mode, but in Miniboss Rush. All 101 copy abilities can be unlocked after beating Intense mode and recieving the Grand Trophy. ''Of course, just like The Arena, two random copy abilities can be obtained between battles. And since it's Tournament style, not every single boss is fought in order to recieve a Trophy. However, this is not the case with Intense Mode. Every boss must be bested on Intense Mode. Intense mode is not ''that ''impossible. It features a quicksave mode every 5 bosses defeated, but ''does not ''heal Kirby in doing so. This Game features remixed boss and final boss themes. Modes Arena (Normal Mode, as explained above) Hard Mode (True Arena-ish) Free Mode (Wander Cappy Town Freely. Like City Trial when you're off your machine. ''This ''mode ''is 3D, but the battles aren't.) Intense Mode (Harder than True Arena, making it almost impossible. Beating it grants the Grand Trophy) Sub-Games Cooking Kirby (Kawasaki pays 10 D-Bills to help him cook) Sheep Herding Kirby (Kirby rounds up the mayor's sheep) Fotune Telling Kirby (Magic Kirby helps Mabel tell fortunes) King Kirby (After beating the game, King Dedede is kicked out. Kirby replaces him by telling the Waddle Dees what to do in a Lego Battles type of game) Miniboss Rush (Self explanatory) Kirby Racing (A little like Top Ride, but on a Go-Kart. More items, which can be toggled individually. Also features new courses) Book Rush (Kirby tries to find the right book at the Library for Tiff within 30 seconds, who pays him 10 D-Bills and researches new Copy abilities never seen before this game that he recieves after 2 real-life days of helping Tiff.) Category:Games Category:Fan Games